


This is letting go.

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, a little bit angsty i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Serena era lo más bonito de esta desastrosa existencia.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena no llegaba nunca a la hora acordada, siempre tarde en mayor o menor medida. Sin embargo, a mí me gustaba pensar que aparecía como las cosas bonitas – de golpe, cuando no te lo esperas y sin avisar.

Así que ahora, en el reloj de Ciudad Fluxus, mientras la veo correr en mi dirección con el brazo en alto –saludándome y gritando mi nombre–, me fijo en que su falda se funde con el rojo del atardecer y que su pelo bien podría hacerle la competencia al sol, y aun así, brillar mucho más que este.

Cuando llega a mi altura se dobla sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento perdido; tras unos segundos, se incorpora y me sonríe.

Y algo dentro de mí se agita.

Se disculpa una y otra vez, como hace siempre, aunque yo le resto importancia. "El hecho de verte compensaría mil años de espera", pienso, mas no lo formulo en alto. Soy consciente de cómo Serena mira al profesor, como sus ojos brillan cuando él está cerca y como sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando él la habla, y sé perfectamente que jamás podré superarlo. Ya estoy resignado, así que no me importa. Quiero que Serena sea feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

Comenzamos a andar sin rumbo, mientras ella me habla y se ríe; intento escucharla, por Arceus juro que lo intento, pero mi mente se niega a apreciar otra cosa aparte de la musicalidad de su voz y la ternura y fuerza de la misma cuando habla de las cosas que la apasionan.

Fue por un segundo, prácticamente por error mientras caminábamos, pero mi mano rozó la suya.

Y mi corazón se desbocó. Por un segundo, siento la urgencia de volver a tocarla. Por un segundo, fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Por un segundo, me permito fantasear con un futuro juntos, uno que no parece tan lejano cuando veo como sus mejillas se colorean por el acto y por las tímidas disculpas que formula por algo que no había sido culpa de ninguno. O quizás fue de ambos.

Su voz se apaga de golpe, y apenas unos pasos delante de mí se detiene, y quitándose el sombrero rosa que la regalé cuando se coronó como Campeona de la Liga, noto como sus hombros tiemblan y se sacuden. Se gira despacio y me sonríe, aunque no tardo en apreciar las lágrimas que la surcan la cara. Sostiene el sombrero con fuerza a la altura del pecho, y armándose de valor, pronuncia mi sentencia de muerte. "Gracias por conocerme, Calem, y por haberme permitido formar parte de tu vida; gracias de todo corazón por todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos", intenta decir entre sollozos, "pero voy a marcharme de Kalos, y esta vez, no puedes acompañarme."

Mi cuerpo se queda congelado, aunque casi inconscientemente se mueve hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarla con fuerza, como si de algún modo mis brazos pudiesen retenerla a mi lado para siempre. Ella gime, llora y solloza más fuerte en mi pecho; miro al cielo, ya con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas hasta que me es imposible retenerlas por más tiempo.

Y por lo que parecía una eternidad, me doy cuenta de lo que significa perder a alguien, de cómo se siente tener el corazón roto o de la incapacidad de las palabras para expresar los sentimientos. Por una eternidad, me siento solo.

Dejando que mis propias lágrimas se unan con las de ella, intento buscar consuelo pensando que las cosas bonitas siempre aparecen de golpe, sin avisar y cuando no te lo esperas – y que, de este modo, volvería a encontrarla.

Porque después de todo, Serena siempre ha sido lo más bonito de esta desastrosa existencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final alternativo, supongo

Serena no llegaba nunca a la hora acordada, siempre tarde en mayor o menor medida. Sin embargo, a mí me gustaba pensar que aparecía como las cosas bonitas – de golpe, cuando no te lo esperas y sin avisar.

Así que ahora, en el reloj de Ciudad Fluxus, mientras la veo correr en mi dirección con el brazo en alto –saludándome y gritando mi nombre–, me fijo en que su falda se funde con el rojo del atardecer y que su pelo bien podría hacerle la competencia al sol, y aun así, brillar mucho más que este.

Cuando llega a mi altura se dobla sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento perdido; tras unos segundos, se incorpora y me sonríe.

Y algo dentro de mí se agita.

Se disculpa una y otra vez, como hace siempre, aunque yo le resto importancia. "El hecho de verte compensaría mil años de espera", pienso, mas no lo formulo en alto. Soy consciente de cómo Serena mira al profesor, como sus ojos brillan cuando él está cerca y como sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando él la habla, y sé perfectamente que jamás podré superarlo. Ya estoy resignado, así que no me importa. Quiero que Serena sea feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

Comenzamos a andar sin rumbo, mientras ella me habla y se ríe; intento escucharla, por Arceus juro que lo intento, pero mi mente se niega a apreciar otra cosa aparte de la musicalidad de su voz y la ternura y fuerza de la misma cuando habla de las cosas que la apasionan.

Fue por un segundo, prácticamente por error mientras caminábamos, pero mi mano rozó la suya.

Y mi corazón se desbocó. Por un segundo, siento la urgencia de volver a tocarla. Por un segundo, fui la persona más feliz del mundo. Por un segundo, me permito fantasear con un futuro juntos, uno que no parece tan lejano cuando veo como sus mejillas se colorean por el acto y por las tímidas disculpas que formula por algo que no había sido culpa de ninguno. O quizás fue de ambos.

Me miro la mano y acaricio la zona donde me ha rozado antes de echar a correr para alcanzarla. La conversación pasa a ser silencio, pero es un silencio agradable, tranquilo, que invita a permanecer así para siempre.

De pronto, su dedo meñique encuentra el mío, entrelazándose. La miro, sorprendido; ella me evita la mirada, completamente roja, pero no formula palabra alguna. Seguimos andando así hasta que, armándome de valor, dejo que ahora todos mis dedos se entrelacen con los suyos – para mi satisfacción absoluta, no lo rechaza. Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, y aunque intento ocultarlo, sé que ella es capaz de leer a través de mí como si de un libro abierto me tratase.

Antes de despedirnos, ya entrada la noche, seguimos dados de la mano. Serena me suelta y no puedo evitar entristecerme, causando una pequeña carcajada por su parte. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti", canturrea mientras abre su bolso y saca una pequeña bolsa del mismo. La miro en silencio, curioso, pero me pide que cierre los ojos. Obedezco. Noto como se acerca a mí, su olor a vainilla se clava dolorosamente delicioso en mi nariz, su pelo rozando mis mejillas, su respiración en mi rostro y su proximidad enloqueciéndome poco a poco.

"¡Sabía que te quedaría bien!", declara alegre y me acerca n espejo para que pudiese verme. Me ha colocado una gorra roja básica, pero tremendamente especial para mí.

"Ahora cada uno tenemos un regalo del otro", dijo sonriendo mientras se señalaba su propio sombrero, el que la regalé cuando consiguió el puesto de Campeona de la Liga.

Sonrío mientras me recoloco la gorra, Serena andando y sacándome algo de ventaja, haciéndome correr de nuevo para alcanzarla.

Efectivamente, las cosas bonitas aparecen de golpe, sin avisar y cuando menos te lo esperas.

Y, después de todo, Serena era lo más bonito de esta desastrosa existencia.


End file.
